warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerheart? Hey i also wrote something similer in flamepaw and dawnpaws page It hasnt been confirmed that tigerheart gets his warrior name. i will check the sneak peak for info Aurorablaze 22:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) nevermind i found out thats true Aurorablaze 22:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) he needs a warrior and apprentice image. ravendance The name Tigerheart sounds like the cat is pretty cruel, but Tigerheart is probably one of the nicest cats in ShadowClan. I think he likes Dovepaw. Jayfeatherslover55 03:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Tigerheart He is related to Jayfeather and Lionblaze because of redtail is the uncle to Tigerstar. And he might be tricked from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost (boooohooooobooohooo)WHY!?!?!?!? Yes, But Brambleclaw is not Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father, so Tigerheart is not related to them. Leafpool and Crowfeather are Lionblaze and Jayfeather's parents. Gingerpelt 00:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) he is cause leaf's mom is sand, and sand's dad is redtail. redtail is leopardfoot's brother and leopardfoot is tigerstar's mom.. !!!!Greenswift!!!! ☀☽☮ vivid ♥ ♫ ♪ 07:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) All this family tree stuff confuses me, but I think, using the example given previously, that Tigerstar and Tigerheart are both related to Jayfeather and Lionblaze, which means Brambleclaw is ''their kin. Jayfeatherslover55 03:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Golden Paw Why isn't he a golden brown tabby? It says in one of the books: "Tigerpaw compared his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw." Was that another one of Erin Hunter's stupid mistakes? Because it makes no sense if he's a dark brown tabby, and had a golden paw. :P - Signed, Tigerblaze. Yes, and in TFA Fourth Apprentice I recall Dovepaw noticing his golden pelt. I don't remember that well because my friend still has my book. --Kittii 19:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think he is a golden brown tabby. So not really golden but not really brown.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but Erins always make mistakes like this. Besides, why would Tawnypelt name him with prefix Tiger? It would be after Tigerstar and probably for the fact he looks like him. Tigerstar is a dark tabby, so that would probably make Tigerheart dark tabby too ^^ It evens says in the allegiances that he is a dark tabby. I'm pretty sure it's a mistake. ---[[User:Petalwind| '''Petalwind' ]] 00:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC). The erins do make a lot of mistakes, so I agree with you, Petalwind. Raffyjack123 22:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you, Petalwind, and you, Raffyjack. I know it's very hard for them; there are so many cats! But they should be a bit more careful............ Briardawn 08:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 23:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Is it true that Tigerheart has a crush on Dovepaw. Guys, do you know how many cats they have to keep track of? It's inevitable that they're going to make mistakes! Jayfeatherslover55 03:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 That is not an excuse. For instance, Robert Jordan juggles with ten time as more characters in the Wheel of Time series, and never makes a mistake. Or George R. R. Martin in A Song of Ice and Fire series. It is their work, so sloppiness should not be accepted - not this much, and especially not for main characters. Sorry for the off topic. Helixtalk 03:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree I noticed on Tigerheart's family tree goes deep into Tigerstar's family, but doesn't have any of Goldenflower's family and I think it needs some more since Goldenflower is Tigerheart's grandmother. Could someone add to it? --Whitestorm17 01:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The tree is about Tigerstar's ancestors and descendants, not Tigerheart's. And since Goldenflower isn't actually related to Tigerstar, none of her family is on there. Skyfeather '95 01:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) They are mates. Tawnypelt was Goldenflower's daughter. Tigerheart is related to her.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpaw. It says under the family members section for this page that Swiftpaw is Tigerhearts half - uncle. How is this possible? ClarrissaMy Talk Page 17:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Swiftpaw was Tawnypelt's half-brother (he was Goldenflower's kit). Waitingforspring 17:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Really?Willowpool16 23:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Willowpool ya, but no one really knows who swiftpaw's father isBrook55 00:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Sandstorm is Redtail's daughter and is Tigerstar's uncle. Tigerstar is Sandstorm's cousin. Lionblaze's and jayfeatrher's granmother is Sandstorm even though Brambleclaw is not thier father. Tigersta is like thier great great cousin. Oh yeah. *groans* I see now. Cla 16:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC)